


Feel The Burn

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Too many bears. Cassandra gets a foot massage.Day 19 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Feel The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I didn't figure yesterday's prompt would've been posted yesterday, so here it is today instead.  
> Prompt: "I can't do this anymore"

One simple trip, that's all this journey was supposed to have been.

Even Adaar had already started to feel the burn that usually accompanied so much fighting, and he was quite used to it.

"I can't do this anymore," Dorian gasped as he tried to catch his breath after nearly getting his arm bitten by a bear for the third time in just as many hours.

"I must agree with Dorian, this is getting ridiculous," Cassandra agreed as she attempted to wipe the blood from her forehead, but she had only succeeded in smudging it across her brow.

Adaar nodded, and moved to pick a bit of gore out of Cassandra's hair, promptly causing her to turn a wonderful shade of red due to the close proximity.

"We can make camp if you two want to."

Bull approached them a moment later, where he had gone off to in that little amount of time, Adaar had no idea.

"I take it we're not going any farther tonight, Boss?"

He didn't reply verbally, just nodded silently.

"Hope you two don't make too much noise tonight," Bull jokingly said as he tilted his head toward Cassandra.

A small smile crossed Adaar's features as he glanced over toward where Dorian was now sitting with his back against a tree.

"I could say the same about you two."

That retort had Bull breaking out in a full on belly laugh.

"You know I can't make any promises, Boss."

Adaar shook his head at the taller man and made his way toward where Cassandra was now standing.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, he greeted her with a smile as soon as she turned her attention back to him.

"Inquisitor."

"Are you injured?" He asked as soon as he saw her favoring her left side more than usual.

"No, but I do thank you for asking."

He raised an eyebrow in question but decided not to inquire further until later.

"If you're certain, you're okay, then I'll take your word for it."

Later that night as the two of them sat beside each other by the fire, Adaar asked again if Cassandra was injured and yet again she denied it.

"Put your feet in my lap," He told her.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She reluctantly did as he had asked.

As soon as her feet were in his lap, he slid off both of her boots and gently took the ankle that he had noticed was bothering her in his hands.

A few seconds later and Cassandra had practically melted against him.

"How does a mercenary know how to massage so well?"

"It's just fun to have a hobby, I suppose."

By the time he finally noticed her shifting to sit closer against his side, she was already fast asleep.

Smiling happily, he leaned down to press a kiss to her hairline before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You're lucky it's not a cold night, otherwise I'd have to carry you to your tent," He said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Come morning if they found a blanket laid over them both, no one dared take claim of putting it there.

**Author's Note:**

> You get five fake internet points if you know where this piece takes place.


End file.
